The (not so) Miraculous Scarlet Lady
by SKG100
Summary: What if Chloé received the ladybug miraculous instead of Marinette? How would things be different? How would Chat noir deal with this version of his partner? How would Marinette be without her identity as Ladybug. Curious? Well then take a read. (I posted these On Tumblr first, where I go by a different name, so no worries I am not a fic thief)


(Rises from grave)

I am alive,

I have decided to drop another au fic idea.

Might do more. Might not.

This is purely on impulse.

be sure to tell me what you guys think.

(this au was inspired by zoe-oneesama kwami swap/ scarlet Lady au)

* * *

"Ughhh." Marinette groaned. She had been unfortunate enough to be paired with Chloé and Sabrina. The black haired girl turned to her best friend.

"You wouldn't happen to be willing to trade groups with me, would you Alya?" Marinette asked half knowing her auburn haired friend's response.

"And deal with that twosome of terror? Sorry Marinette." Alya said as she patted her shoulder.

"I understand." Marinette sighed dejectedly. "Just keep me updated on how much fun your having. It will cheer me up knowing that one of us is having a good time."

"I promise."

* * *

"Forget it Sabrina! I don't have time for a stupid project. Besides, now you have miss goody goody to help you. She will make it easier on you this time." An annoyed blonde teen stated to her ginger haired friend/lackey.

"Okay, We'll handle the work. Don't worry one bit." Sabrina stated with a big smile. She was use to answering Chloé like this. It was a lot of work, but Chloé was right, at least they have Marinette in the group. Things will work out.

"Is everything okay?" The black haired girl asked as she headed towards the two.

"Its fine Marinette." Chloé answered with a slight annoyed droll.

"Then why can't you help us with the project?" Marinette asked, her tone only showing genuine interest.

"None of your business Miss nosey!" Chloe snapped, she did not want to admit that she had nothing better to do then catch up on what the news was saying about her hero alter ego, Scarlet Lady. But she definitely couldn't let her know that.

"Actually, it is my business since I am part of this group." Marinette stated, now showing slight hints of irritation. Marinette may not be a super confident individual, but Chloé was not gonna step on her. Not this time.

"It's okay Marinette. You and I will handle the research and the writing and Chloé will present it. That way everyone does equal work." Sabrine assured Marinette.

"But… that isn't equal at all. Is… is that how she treats you?" Marinette questioned, genuine concern appearing on her face as she looked at Sabrina.

"Thats how we have always did it. Ever since we were in grade school when I started doing her homework. We have been Best friends ever since." Sabrina responded sweetly, unaware of how twisted the relationship was.

* * *

Inside Chloé's bag, a red ladybug kwami was listening in.

"Thats why she is never worried about her homework! Oh I am giving her a piece of my mind later." The kwami mumbled to herself.

The Kwami continued listening in on the conversation. She had been well aware that Chloé was not the nicest person. But even she was surprised by how horrid her treatment of Sabrina was.

The red Kwami sighed as she felt the bag get pulled away.

* * *

The blonde girl walked away in a huff, turning the corner she stopped when she noticed her kwami pop out of her bag.

"We need to talk right now." The kwami stated.

"Ill listen later, I have to hurry. My appointment with…"

"Your hair can wait."

Chloé gasped.

"Tikki! How dare you say such a thing."

"You are more concerned with your hair then the way you treat your best friend. Chloé, that is not how friendships work. Marinette is right."

"Here we go again."

"Chloé…"

"Marinette this, Marinette that. Well I am not Marinette." Chloé exclaimed. "I am Chloé. So stop comparing the two of us!"

"It is not like…"

Chloé took off her earrings and put them in a black box.

'I am not dealing with this right now.' Chloé thought to herself. 'I am gonna get my hair done, and by the time I am back. Those two will have started on the project."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not doing my assignment!?"

A blond boy stopped trying to reach the book for his project and turned to see Chloé talking with Sabrina and Marinette.

'Yikes, this is not going well for Marinette.' The blonde watched from afar. It does seem that Marinette talked with Sabrina to get her to stand up to Chloé. But it seems that Marinette is stuck in the middle of the two's arguement.

Adrien sighed. He watched as Chloé pulled out a beret.

'Oh, she is trying to bribe her with the hat. A very classic Chloé move.' Adrien thought when he noticed Chloé getting hit with shoes.

"Thats weird…" The blonde teen commented. "Wait is that a giant Hair Dryer!"

He watched as it started Chasing Chloé around. He quickly went to a private area in the library to transform.

"Plagg! Claws out."

The blond teen transformed into his alter ego, Chat noir.

He quickly moved and noticed the giant hair dryer was trying to corner Chloé

'The hair dryer is focused on her, so its clear that she is the target.' Chat noir watched for a second to memorize how the hair dryer moved.

He quickly managed to leap in front it and swatted it into a bookshelf with his staff. He turned to Chloé

"Get out of here, the akuma is targeting you."

Chloé nodded and ran out. She needed to find a place to transform. But of course, she put her miraculous away in her bag. She mentally cursed as she moved to a private area where she put on her earrings. The red kwami popped out.

"Chloé! You can't do that everytime you don't want to listen.

"Not now Tikki! There is an akuma."

"We are talking about this later."

"Tikki Spots on"

The Blonde teen transformed into her alter ego, Scarlet Lady. complete with impractical heels and utility belt to hold her unnecessary make up.

She quickly moves on the scene to notice Chat noir destroying the hair dryer.

"About time Scarlet." Chat noir stated, clearly annoyed at his partner for taking so long.

"Not my fault, I had a tough time getting in here. So where is the Akuma?" Scarlet lady dismissed the cat hero's comment.

"Found him." Chat noir said as he pounced up to where a peculiar light purple skinned individual was watching from.

The artistic akuma made a dash to escape the cat hero. Quickly drawing a clear wall to block him. Chat noir banged into the wall and before he could gather his bearings the akumatized villain was gone.

"Scarlet where did he…." The black clad hero noticed scarlet lady was busy recording herself to pay attention to where the villain went.

Chat noir jumped down to where she was.

Scarlet lady sighed.

"And here comes my Sidekick to tell me he lost the akuma. Ill be back with an update later." Scarlet said as she blew a kiss to the camera before closing it.

"You know you can help." Chat noir spoke, clearly annoyed by Scarlet's antics.

"I am helping, I am spreading the news that there is a crazy akuma on the loose." Scarlet argued.

Chat noir rolled his eyes.

"Well, it seemed that the akuma was clearly after Chloé."

"He is?! I mean, what makes you say that?" Scarlet inquired, covering up her sudden outburst.

" When I walked in, the hair dryer seemed only interested in attacking Chloé. So my guess is this guy must have been wronged by Chloé. So… that means we have to… protect Chloé from danger."

Scarlet realized the issue with this plan. She can't be present as Chloé and Scarlet Lady at the same time. She needed to think of something.

"We can't just watch one person the whole time. Lets split up. I will go to where Chloé is, and you search the city for this evil artist guy." Scarlet lady stated.

"Huh…"

"Something wrong with my plan?"

"No, its that it sounded like a good idea. Alright. You guard Chloé. If the Akuma shows up, contact me. Ill do the same for you."

Chloé mentally sighed in relief. The cat bought it.

Chat noir headed off, leaving Scarlet lady to go search for the Akuma.

* * *

Chat noir searched throughout the school before going out searching rooftops. He had to hand it to the Akuma, he was hard to track. Most Akuma usually are leaving a path of destruction and Chaos, but this guy seemed to play it safe.

The black cat kept moving before noticing a certain black haired girl walk into the Dupain Bakery.

'Oh its Marinette. Good to see she got out of the library safely.'

Chat noir sighed lovely as his thoughts started to drift towards Marinette. The kind Baker's daughter that was as sweet as a Macaroon. He felt terrible that she got stuck with Chloé and Sabrina. He lucked out when it came to his science partners. She probably has double the workload because of Chloé.

Chat noir made himself snap out of it. He needed to focus.

"Come on Adrien Focus." He muttered to himself. "You need to be looking for the evil illustrator. Not thinking about Marinette, or those dupain bakery croissants. Or that feared hole in the wall that looked like someone erased a window… Wait a minute!"

Chat noir jumped out and before he got there saw the villain fly off on a jetpack, just missing the approaching hero.

Chat noir landed on the Bakery roof with a thud. He made his way to the window hole and popped his head in. Surprising the black haired teen.

"Yikes.. Oh Chat noir. Sorry. I thought you were Nathanael." Marinette apologized.

"Its alright, I saw the weird hole in your window and the… did you say Nathanael?"

"Yea… he is one of my classmates. He was the guy that made that hole in my window."

Chat noir thought for a moment, he knew Nathanael. He was an artsy kid, really good at drawing. Why was he akumatized though?

"You think your classmate is the Akuma?"

"I am not 100%, but he was inviting me to his birthday party and drew me this as an invitation. It was drawn in his style. Plus, I remember Chloé making fun of his artwork earlier." Marinette explained.

Chat noir put the pieces together. That sounded logical, Marinette is a pretty smart girl. Its a good thing he listened to Scarlet's idea or he might not have found this out.

"That is very helpful information. Do you know what Nathanael is gonna do next?"

"Well, he shouldn't be causing trouble. I agreed to go to his party if he promised not to hurt anyone."

Chat noir nodded.

"That is very brave of you. I…" He paused as he looked at the drawing. He noticed it was only her and Nathanael in the photo.

"Is… anyone else going to this party?"

"He said It would only be me and him."

Chat noir took a second to calm his seething jealousy. He wants a party with just him and Marinette. But right now he needed to focus.

"Okay, well even if he means no harm, all akuma have a habit of going after the miraculous regardless of intention. Which means sooner or later your friend will cause some harm."

"Is there anyway I can help?" Marinette offered.

Chat noir felt his heart twinge at the kindness of Marinette. Why couldn't She have been his crime fighting partner.

"Actually there is. all you need to do is find a way to get that pen away from him. Then leave the rest to me." He said with a charming smile.

"Will do." Marinette assured.

Chat noir took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry about a thing Princess. Ill protect you." He said before taking off. Both of the teens unaware of the faint blushes on the other's face.

* * *

"I haven't heard a single word from Sabrina or Marinette on how the project is going." Chloé moaned as she laid on top of her bed.

"Maybe you should be looking for the akuma, or if not, working on your fair share." The red kwami commented

"Ughhhhh." Chloé groaned. "Fine, Ill message Chat noir and see the status of the akuma search."

She transformed into scarlet lady, and as if blessed by luck she got a message.

"Meet on the roof of Notre Dome at sunset. I know where the akuma is headed. Need you there to purify."

Scarlet lady smiled.

" Good job alley cat, you actually did something right." She said to herself. She looked out the window to notice the sun was pretty low. If she left now she would be able to get there by sunset.

* * *

"I am here." Scarlet lady announced.

"Quiet, we can't draw attention to ourselves." Chat noir shushed as she moved to his partner.

" And why is that?"

"Its all part of my plan. We need to wait until Marinette gets his pen."

"Marinette? What is she have to do with this?" Scarlet lady looked annoyed.

"Long story short, the artist akuma is an artist student friend of Marinette's called Nathanael. He got akumatized after Chloé made fun of his art. The guy is in love with Marinette, so he said he would stop attacking Chloé if she went out with him on a date."

"Oh."

Scarlet lady didn't know what to say. Marinette was going on a date to protect her. She can not let Tikki hear about this, or she will never hear the end of it.

"So you stay here. I am gonna sneak in closely and when Marinette grabs his pen. I'll get the Akuma."

The red hero nods as she watches the cat move off the roof to get closer.

Scarlet couldn't help but think that this was the perfect time for an update video.

* * *

Nathanael sat on a boat that he drew, drawing lights on the side of the boat, and a small Eiffel Tower. The artist was making a lovely piece of art.

Suddenly a neon purple butterfly outline appeared over his mask. Hawkmoth, the one that akumatized him was reaching out to him.

"That is a lovely little scene you are setting. But I don't want you getting distracted boy." Hawkmoth commented

"But I just want Marinette to love me." Nathanael answered.

"And I want the miraculous! So get to it… or else." The villain threatened.

Nathanael suddenly felt his hand shake and he dropped the pen. He couldn't control his hand.

"Okay! I will. I Will!" the artist replied, terrified of what would happen if he didn't comply.

"Happy Birthday."

Nathanael turned to see Marinette. His hand was back to normal. His fear turned to relief after seeing the sweet designer girl.

"Marinette." He greeted her with a smile.

* * *

Chat noir was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Following the moving boat.

He managed to make it to the bridge which the boat was about to pass under.

He did his best to keep his heroic professionalism despite his inner self seething with jealousy. He hated seeing Marinette sit so close to him, smiling and talking with him alone. Why did the akuma get lucky enough to get a date with her?

Chat noir managed to push it aside. He reminded himself its a ploy. Chat noir waited for the boat to pass under the bridge before jumping aboard, in order to avoid the artist's notice.

Chat noir listened and Heard Marinette speaking.

"I actually draw a little too. Though I am not as talented as you are of course." Marinette mentioned.

"I am sure you're a wonderful artist." Nathanael praised.

"Marinette turned her head to see Chat noir behind her, waiting for her signal.

"Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?'

She gently touches his pen.

Nathanael pauses the musical notes he was drawing. He looks at her.

"That would be amazing."

Chat noir takes a step back and Nathanael heard his steps.

"Marinette, let go. I need to draw something. Right now." Nathanael stated.

"Sorry, but… I am keeping it." Marinette snagged the pen. "Chat noir Now!" She moved away from him.

Nathanael tried to stand up but Chat noir's staff blocked him.

"Marinette…" Nathanael spoke, his voice expressing his shock. "You were working with him?"

The artist villain's voice changed from shock to anger.

"I am so stupid! I actually thought you liked me! But you are really just like Chloé!"

"Seriously? First Sabrina, now you? Why is everyone comparing me to Chloé!?"

"I agree with her" Chat noir shouted. "She is nothing Like Chloé!"

"Thank you, you have no idea how badly I needed to hear that."

Nathanael kicked Chat noir's staff which went upwards knocking the pen out of Marinette's hands and Nathanael moved to catch it. He landed on the mini moon above the Eiffel Tower. Chat noir jumped to attack him. But the artist drew a clear cube above the cat hero to fall and trap him and Marinette.

"Also, I am taking back my promise. Chloé is gonna get a lesson that she will never forget.

Nathanael makes two holes in the boat to make it sink.

"Oh is she now?"

"Nathanael looked up to see Scarlet Lady standing on the bridge that the boat just past under.

"Ill deal with You and then get Chloé." He jumped off the boat and started to chase after Scarlet lady. Who decided to swing away.

Meanwhile Chat noir and Marinette were sinking while the box trapped them.

Chat noir started banging on the floor.

"Darn it, we are penned in."

Marinette looks at his staff.

"Chat noir, your stick. It can grow in length right?"

Chat noir started to realize what she meant.

"Of course!"

He grabbed Marinette's waist.

"Good thinking, hold on."

He pointed his staff up and made it shoot upwards with them and the cube that was holding them making it fall to the side allowing them to escape the sinking ship.

Chat noir put her down and has his staff go to normal size.

"Nice thinking back there. But now I have to go… Scar won't be able to distract that guy forever. As funny as it would be for her to have to deal with an akuma for once. I should probably intervene." Chat noir was about to head off.

"Wait."

Chat noir stopped.

"Yes?"

"Light. Nathanael can't draw without a light source."

Chat noir smiles.

"Thanks for the tip Princess. You have been the best partner I have ever had." He gives her a smile before heading off to save Scarlet.

* * *

"Another bad akuma taken down." Scarlet lady bragged to her video feed.

Chat noir sighed as he watched his partner brag to the camera.

Evillustrator cornered her in Notre dome. If he hadn't turned off the lights and used his night vision to snag the guy's pen. She would have been finished.

He decided to head out rather then listen to Scarlet brag to the scarblog for the next 5 minutes.

He made his way back to the rooftops, heading home. He couldn't help but think about how helpful Marinette was during this whole debacle.

"Why couldn't she have been my partner." He sighed as he headed home. Wondering how different his life would be if Marinette had the ladybug Miraculous.


End file.
